HANDCUFFS
by mockingskylar
Summary: RATED M , reader x saruhiko fushimi ...S


"you see my dear.." he whispered , kissing your neck "without cruelty there is no festival" he said ,moving along down your neck towards your shoulders.  
"wouldn't it be great if you could forget all your worries even if it's just for tonight? Indulge in pleasure , wallow this sweet poison deep into your lungs" he whispered as he slowly dragged his dagger along your back opening your skin. The sight of your tears just seemed to amplify his mood. "my my what a sad beautiful look" he mused , you turned around in protest that's when one of his hands grabbed you by the wrist "fight me and i will break you" he added in a sing song voice.  
The handcuffs came next , they weren't the fluffy soft kind you found in conventional sex stores . They were proper grade A police handcuffs and what else could you expect from the raven-haired sceptre 4 member? Struggling was futile , the more you moved the more the handcuffs dug into your skin. He got on top of you with his trusted dagger in his right hand . He grabbed your face and crashed his lips into yours , the kiss was anything but gentle , your teeth clashed ,his tongue dominated you and when you broke the kiss to gasp for air he bit your lower lip ,hard enough to make it bleed , the coppery taste of blood invaded your entire orifice , he smiled cynically and licked the blood off your lips as if he were satisfied with his work.  
His dagger started circling your torso as if he were searching for the perfect spot , he paused at your diaphragm and smiled that's when you felt a piercing pain , he had dragged his dagger around the area and it was now revealing beads of blood he leaned towards the cut and licked the blood clean off. He finally put away his dagger but it appeared he was not done yet, he grabbed a lighter next. He was humming happily as he got to work burning you around various areas of your body and your hissing was just delighting him even more. 'Dammit what was the safe word' you were screaming internally , filtering through your memory as quickly as possible before this act would cause you to pass out or inflict permanent damage ..that's when it hit you "LIVIUS" you shouted , you kept repeating the safe word over and over again till the raven-haired boy stopped. He tossed the lighter aside and grinned in amusement "what my pet? You think I'm going to stop because you're feeling uncomfortable suddenly? You fail to understand we aren't 'making love' here , you are my plaything ..this is me fucking you , not making love , you should know the difference between the two and it disappoints me really ,you have known me for so long yet you cannot understand me but that's alright.." he grabbed what looked like clothes pins and pinched them around various areas in your stomach making you yelp in pain , he twisted them ever so lightly causing you to scream , he took them off after some time leaving red marks all over your stomach. He started kissing and nipping you from your collar bone moving down till your stomach. "well it's alright if you do not understand me yet.." he whispered as his hand moved towards your womanhood , he inserted a digit inside you making you gasp "I'll teach you over and over again till you know me intimately"  
His finger was moving at an excruciatingly slow pace forcing you to whine and whimper. The deeper his digit got in the more you engulfed him , he couldn't help but grin "my my aren't you a hungry one?" he jeered. "it seems like you haven't had many men explore you" he observed "that doesn't matter though , after tonight I'll be the only man allowed to touch you"

His pace started to increase making you tilt your head back and pant , you whined at your restraints , he understood what you were referring to but he refused to free you from the cuffs , "my pet you seem to forget , you are not allowed to touch me at all unless i wish it so"  
His finger moved faster inside you and just when you were on the edge he stopped abruptly and removed his digit out of you , you whimpered at the sudden removal and denial of your orgasm.  
"you wanted to arrive before me and forget about my pleasure?" he feigned surprise and hurt "that's awfully selfish of you my pet and i don't like selfish people , I'm afraid I'm gonna have to discipline you"  
He got on top of you once again and kissed your neck paused and then everything went hazy , you felt a sting and you realized that the raven-haired man was slapping you gently trying to wake you up , you soon gained consciousness but nothing had changed , you were still cuffed and covered in bruises and you now had hickeys all over you as soon as you became fully aware of your surrounding you felt a shooting pain in your neck , you couldn't figure out what it was but it was soul crushing pain making you scream at the top of your lungs. Fushimi waited till you stopped screaming and he kissed you softly almost apologetically , he then took off his pants and removed his briefs. He got on top of you and without a second thought inserted himself inside you , he couldn't help to pause, to adjust to your depth and the way you took him in inside you whole. He started moving slowly and he soon picked up his pace and that's when the wave of pleasure crashed into you , you forgot about the cuffs , you forgot about the pain and all you could do was drown in pleasure. You couldn't help but moan wantonly as he dug in deeper and hit you in all the right places , the raven haired man couldn't help but groan every once in a little while, you were the perfect specimen in his eyes. He couldn't really hold on much longer and few more thrusts were all it took for both of you to arrive , drunk in pleasure almost ecstatic.  
As you tried regain your composure and your sanity, Fushimi got up and pulled you towards himself and started kissing you once again as his hands started circling your thighs, you looked at him and complained that you were tired that's when he gave his signature grin and said  
"My pet i won't stop till your legs are shaking and the neighbours know my name"


End file.
